Of Shattered Love and Lies
by Kail-Mello
Summary: Having captured the king's eye, her fiancée was executed in cold blood. Now, she resides within the palace walls and serves as that kings's concubine. If anything, she'll get vengeance. That is, if she can actually find the will to go through with it. ShizNat. AU. OOC.


**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Sunrise, whether it's in this chapter, or in the later ones to come. (Assuming that I continue it, anyways XD) Can't help but love the characters, you know? ^^

**A/N:** ShizNat, ShizNat, ShizNat! Kay? :T This story is all ShizNat so don't let the summary fool you. This is a historical fic mixed with a tint of fantasy that I _may_ continue if you want me to. If not, that's okay, too. My ShizNat beta reader, **uzumakixhinata**, did _not_ beta this, so if there are errors, that's my fault ^^" If I continue this, I'll ask her if she likes the story enough to actually beta it. If not, then~ *shrugs* We'll leave it at that Xd Anyways, please enjoy~

**Of Shattered Love and Lies**

*Mello*

**零**

**Prologue - Zero**

The ancient clock clicked, its echoing reverberation became haunting to her ears. With each _tick_, her lips tugged downward to form a deeper grimace than the one before. With each _tock_, she felt herself draw closer to death. She could image herself standing stalk still before the gates of the underworld. And through those gates, she would go to reunite with him carrying the head of the king who slew him before her very eyes.

This was what she wanted, wasn't it? _Of course it is! I have wanted this for so long!_ So, why then, she wondered. Why could she not feel even the slightest feeling of satisfaction from seeing that limp figure's defining features marred by her own blood? Why, instead of the sense of relief filling her being, the only thing laid to waste inside her chest was an even heavier burden?

_Is it guilt? Do I feel guilty…? Or perhaps I feel fearful?_ She clutched her chest involuntarily, failing to decipher the jolting pain emitting from it. _What do I fear for, though? I have killed her, just as I had desired upon stepping foot into her seraglio. So, why now, do I feel so frightened for her? _

Heavy footfalls reached her sharp ears. Her pristine eyes darted left, and then right. Her piercing gaze settled upon the souji screen, the only entrance to the king's bedchamber… the grand room she was currently in. The scarce flames flickered from beyond the thin layered door, seemingly mocking her as it grew in size with each _tick-tock_ synched with the clock's minute hand.

Deep, gruff voices raided her head, accompanied by the shrill, unmistakable barks of the high statured concubines. She could feel her throat turn as dry as the desert in all its heated glory, her entire body shivering as perspiration dripped down her bare form. She brought a trembling hand to her forehead, attempting to keep her sight from becoming hazed by the droplets of sweat.

_Plop!_

It had, by no means, been a drop of sweat. _So, where did it come from?_

She placed her chilled finger pads onto her cheek. Her hand jerked to an abrupt stop as she felt wetness trail down her index finger, past her wrist, and coiled around her arm until it reached her elbow. From there, it continued to drip onto the crimson stained beddings of the king.

_Plop!_

_What the…? Am I crying? _With much difficulty, she swallowed the large lump lodged into her throat. _What have I done…?_ She threw her feet out of the sheets, snatched her robe from the floor, and wound the sash unceremoniously tight, sloppy to a fault. It was rather unbecoming of her, but she made haste towards the sliding bamboo frame.

"Sh…" a hushed whisper, but she still heard it. It was low and raspy.

She whipped her head around in panic. _She's alive?_ Multiple layers of emotions erupted from her very being from that one, hoarse whisper. Fear, worry, anxiety… Despite that, the most distinct and definitive feeling was, without a doubt, _euphoria_, mingled and glued together with a shred of _hope_. "Your majesty…" she whispered back just as softly.

"Shizuru…" Her name rolled off those bloodstained lips so effortlessly, just as it always had in the past. And, just as before, she could not deny that being called by her real name elated her so.

Profound guilt wrapped her entirely. "Natsuki…" she sobbed out, no longer futilely attempting to stop the liquid flowing and trailing down her porcelain cheeks.

Emerald eyes snapped open at the call and turned to the source of that angelic voice she had always admired.

Shizuru blinked, brushing her honey colored bangs to the side in shock at what reflected in that vivid, green hue. Betrayal? Agony? Disappointment? What outshone the others was, however, _love_. _But will you still love me after what I did…?_

"Why…?" Natsuki's coarse tone practically bit into Shizuru's heart. _Why? Why? Why?_ She asked herself repeatedly, over and over. With each 'why', she felt rage bubble within her. _WHY? I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! WHY?_

Stillness sprouted to life, the only sounds to be heard were their labored breathing mingling together and becoming one in the stifling air filled with the scent of copper and iron. None of them even dared to twitch a finger.

"… I hate you," Shizuru managed out with a pant, all the while gouging a hole onto the tatami floors with her intense rubies. _Why…? Why, indeed. I don't know anymore…_

The king's eyes widened at the declaration. Immense hurt was present, Shizuru could tell from the sudden sharp inhale of breath.

"You hate me…" she repeated enigmatically, the air around her darkening considerably. The statement was said with a clipped, yet surprised tone. _Why am I so surprised?_

With that, the souji screens banged hard against the floor, shocking the two occupants of the room. Servants stormed in and barricaded the king, readying their weapons of bows and arrows. Priests and priestesses followed suit, raising their arms at the ready.

"Your command, your majesty?" the head priest asked, knowing better than to let his eyes stray from his target. _Damn slut nearly killed him! How dare she?_

"Slay Viola! Treason is punishable by death! Slay her!" another yelled from the crowd that that blockaded their view of one another.

"Execute her!" a priestess encouraged with a solemn nod.

"Your majesty… We await your orders," the head priest mumbled with a small bow.

Shizuru grimaced. She was prepared for this, wasn't she? She could remember being as resolute as ice upon her arrival into the harem. But… how about now…? _Was I even prepared to face death to begin with?_

"Get rid of her…" Natsuki's voice reverberated in that authoritative tone only _she_ could possess. Even then, it was strained and monotonous. _Get her out of my sight before I hurt her any more than I already have! I was foolish to think something like this wouldn't happen! She told me on the first day she entered the palace as my concubine! How could I have dismissed it so casually?_

How did she look right now, having to say that, Shizuru had to question. "Natsuki…" The name escaped her lips without her even realizing. She clamped her mouth shut with a hand, her gaze never leaving the floor.

The name did not fall on deaf ears. Natsuki heard; whether or not she wanted to, she _heard_. That soothing voice called out to her.

"GET RID OF HER! ARE YOU DEAF?" she screamed as she scrambled up to sit and covered her upper body. Her eyes were shut so tightly, her entire face contorted and constricted with fine wrinkles. _I can't even bring myself to look at her!_

The brunette let out a soft sigh. She couldn't place a finger on whether or not it was out of relief or anxiety. _She wants me dead._ Natsuki wanted her gone. _What an unsettling feeling… Why do I feel like this…?_

Thudding sounds filled the room like a chorus of hooves on the battlefield. The head priest raised his arm.

That distinct echo repeated once, twice, thrice, before it registered in the king's head. _An attack? _She snapped her head to the side, eyes open and glazed over. Her emerald orbs molded into the size of saucers at the sight, the haze clearing in a single instant. "N—!" The arrows flew and whizzed right by. Flames from the priests and priestesses coated the ruby eyed female in its blazing splendor. The remainder of that two letter word died down in her parched throat. "SHIZURU!" the name ripped out of her mouth without a second thought.

**A/N:** Yeah, that's all you get ^^" I know it was confusing, but the next chapters will be flashbacks so you'll actually understand what's happening in that scene in the later chapters. So~ Should I continue or scrap it? :s Please review and thanks for reading~ ^^


End file.
